fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
One Jump Ahead For Zachariah and Tyrone
The next morning, trouble problem is a brewing on the lose, lost Dumbo Gang member crows were running from gangster cats. The first one was a crow that was lanky and tall with black feathers, an orange beak, legs, and feet, and brownish-gold eyes, wearing small rectangular spectacles, a gray hat, and a pink dress with a red waistband, similar to Shanti's dress. His name was Reverend Zachariah. The second one was a crow that was also lanky, but of average height, with black feathers, an orange beak, legs, and feet, and turquoise-blue eyes, wearing a yellow straw boater hat with no top and a red loincloth, similar to Mowgli's loincloth. His name was Tyrone. "Stop! Thieves!" One Eye shouted. "I won't let you get ze winner le jeune Fievel Mousekewitz for you, lost Dumbo Gang members!" Frenchy said. "All this with all the gingerbread?" Tyrone explained. "No choice! C'mon!" Zachariah said, as he quickly grabbed Tyrone by the arm he build a swing to slide, "HOLD ON!!" They slid down the ground and gave high-fives. "There they are!" Sweet William called to the gangster cats. "You let them get away!" the brown cat explained. "Get ya later." Tyrone said, while sticking his tongue. Suddenly, Zachariah and Tyrone heard the girls' giggling, they saw Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky giggle at them. "I got them!" the blue cat said, as he grabs them, but fail. "Good morning, ladies." Zachariah and Tyrone said. "Getting along with you two trouble this time. Huh, Zachariah and Tyrone?" Petunia said. "Well, maybe. But this time--" Tyrone added. "GOTCHA!" the fat gray cat said, while tied up Zachariah and Tyrone like a cowboy rope. "We're in trouble." Zachariah and Tyrone gulped. "The captain will be so proud of us for--" the fat gray cat added. But he ended up getting caught by a purple dragon with green scales, a lighter green muzzle, chest, belly, and underside of his tail, jade ears, and green eyes. His name was Spike, and he was the one who covered the fat gray cat's eyes, while he was giggling. "Perfect timing, Spike. As usual." Tyrone said. "That's me." Spike said. He jumped on Zachariah's shoulder as Tyrone said to him while the fat gray cat was still struggling to uncover his eyes, "C'mon, let's get outta here!" The two ran into another Frenchy, and the French gangster cat swung his sword at them. He swung it at Zachariah and Tyrone, who were standing at a fish barrel, but the two crows dodged it and the fish spilled everywhere. Spike stuck his tongue out at One Eye and teasingly blew a raspberry at him. One Eye swung his sword at the dragon and he dodged him, and Tyrone grabbed his belt and pulled it off him. Zachariah, Tyrone, and Spike laughed at him and took off, and One Eye ran after them as he grabbed a big fish by mistake and used it as pants as he hopped after them. As they were avoiding the gangster cats, Zachariah sang his part. Reverend Zachariah: (spoken) Gotta keep (singing) One jump ahead of the breadline One swing ahead of the sword We steal only what we can't afford (spoken) That's everything! Zachariah and Tyrone came to a stop when the blue cat came up to them and swung his sword at them. The two crows moved away from the sword as it hit a wooden pole they stood behind. Then they ran up a mountain of barrels as the other gangster cats caught up to them and Spike. Tyrone: One jump ahead of the lawman That's all, and that's no joke These guys don't appreciate we're broke He kicked a barrel down to the blue cat and it hit him on the head. The blue cat yelped in pain as he fell to the ground and the barrel burst open, spewing honey all over the gangster cats while Zachariah, Tyrone, and Spike climbed a ladder to the top of a tower and the gangster cats threw knives and watermelons at them, but they avoided them just in time. Blue cat: Riff raff! Sweet William and brown cat: Street rats! Brown cat: Scoundrels! Sweet William: Take that! Zachariah and Tyrone: Just a little snack, guys? The gangster cats threw their swords and a bunch of other sharp weapons at them, but Zachariah and Tyrone hid behind a wood pole while Spike took cover. The gangster cats started shaking the tower to make him fall. Spike jumped over to a ledge and Zachariah and Tyrone dropped themselves to him and Spike swung them into a building through the window. Gangster cats: Rip them open! Take it back, guys! Zachariah: I can take a hint Gotta face the facts Tyrone: You're our only friend, Spike The two crows and Spike saw they have stumbled into the room. Babs Bunny, Fifi LaFume, and Shirley the Loon sang along, and Shirley tied her shawl around Zachariah and Tyrone while Spike went over to a bowl of fruit and stuffed most of the fruit in his mouth. Babs Bunny, Fifi LaFume, and Shirley the Loon: Who? Oh, it's sad The boys have hit the bottom. They've become the two-man rises in crime Shirley spun Zachariah and Tyrone around, and the two crows bumped into Cackletta, the housekeeper, and she tried to hit them with her broom, but they avoided her as Tyrone grabbed his hat in midair. Then he, Zachariah, and Spike went over to the window while charming the female bunny, the female skunk, and the female duckling, but they weren't interested in them. Cackletta: I blame parents, Except they haven't got 'em Zachariah and Tyrone: Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about it when we got the time They leaned on the window and Shirley pushed them out, and Zachariah, Tyrone, and Spike landed safely on a canopy and bounced off of it. The gangster cats kept chasing after the two crows and the dragon. They hid behind Arnold the Pit-bull, who was flexing his muscles in front of the crowd and copied his movements, but they were exposed when Tyrone messed up and he, Zachariah, and Spike ran into the square. Zachariah: One jump ahead of the slowpokes One skip ahead of our doom Next time, we're gonna use a '''nom de plume' One Eye saw Zachariah and Tyrone running off and shouted, "There they are!" The gangster cats halted to a stop and they all ran after them. Zachariah and Tyrone jumped over a flock of sheep while the gangster cats just walked through the flock and Frenchy threw some of the sheep aside. Tyrone: ''One jump ahead of the hitman One hit ahead of the flock We think we'll take a stroll around the block He and Zachariah ran away from the guards and jumped over Escargoon, who was relaxing on a bed of nails. Frenchy and the gangster cats jumped over the man, but the fat gray cat landed on him, squishing him between the bed. In the market, Spike dressed himself in a fancy turban and was covered in jewels and admired them as he looked at a diamond ring on one of his claws. Little John came over to him, grabbed the diamond necklace on him and was about to grab him, but Zachariah came over to the dragon and pulled him with him, destroying the necklace and diamonds flew everywhere. Sweet William: (spoken) Stop, thieves! Little John: (spoken) Scandal! Zachariah: (spoken) Spike! Maid Marian: (spoken) Vandal! The gangster cats surrounded Zachariah, Tyrone, and Spike, and a black-and-white magpie came out of her home and grabbed Zachariah and Tyrone and held them in her wings, making the two crows swing back and forth. Zachariah and Tyrone jumped out of her wings and the gangster cats surround them with glares. Zachariah and Tyrone: (singing) Let's not be too hasty Mrs. Magpie: Still, I think they're Rather tasty! Zachariah: Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat Tyrone: Otherwise we'd get along "Wrong!" the gangster cats shouted and pounced on them, but Zachariah and Tyrone got away from them and the gangster cats ended up grabbing each other. Sweet William caught Zachariah, Tyrone, and Spike sneaking away in large fancy clay vases and he shouted, "GET THEM!!" Zachariah, Tyrone, and Spike pulled the vases off of themselves and ran into the streets. They jumped over Mario, who was walking on hot coals in front of a crowd. Frenchy, One Eye, and the brown cat ran over the hot coals and they held their paws in pain and winced as they ran over them. The two crows and the dragon went past Yoshi, who was showing off his sword swallowing skills in front of a huge crowd watching him. Spike ran over to him and grabbed the sword out of his mouth, leaving the dinosaur holding his throat in pain. Spike ran up to the gangster cats and they stopped in front of him. They all shook in fear and saw Spike swinging the sword at them. The blue cat shrieked, "He's got a sword!" Frenchy saw the dragon and groaned as he took out his own sword, "Idiotes! We've all got swords!" The gangster cats realized they had swords of their own, and they brought out their own swords with mean smirks on their faces. Spike grinned sheepishly as he put the sword down gently on the ground. "Gotta fly!" Then he dashed back to Zachariah and Tyrone. Zachariah and Tyrone looked behind them and saw the gangster cats running after them. They screeched to a halt when they saw more of the gangster cats coming their direction. In a swift move, they looked around and saw a rope above Luigi, who was playing his flute while sitting on a rug. They climbed the rope just as the gangster cats ran into each other and Luigi. The two crows and the dragon jumped over the building and ran through the streets again, but the gangster cats have already caught up to them and they blocked both the roads. They climbed the stairs to a building and the guards appeared in front of Spike. Spike yelped and the guards swung their swords at him, but Zachariah and Tyrone grabbed him before they could slice them and they went through the window. Zachariah: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats Gangster cats: (spoken) Vandal! Zachariah: One hop ahead of the hump Gangster cats: (spoken) Street rats! Tyrone: One trick ahead of disaster Gangster cats: (spoken) Scoundrels! Tyrone: They're quick but we're much faster Gangster cats: (spoken) Take that! Zachariah grabbed a carpet from the floor as he and Tyrone leaned towards the window and held it out to the gangster cats as the two crows finished the last verse. Zachariah and Tyrone: Here goes, Better throw our wings in Wish us happy landin' All we gotta do is JUUUUUUUMP!!!!!!! The two crows and Spike jumped out of the window and rode on the carpet as the gangster cats jumped after them. Zachariah, Tyrone, and Spike glided down to the streets and watched the gangster cats fall to the ground. One Eye, Sweet William, the brown cat, the blue cat, the fat gray cat, Neo, Victor, Palis, Bobby, and the other gangster cats whimpered as they held onto Frenchy, and the gangster cats all screamed as they fell to the ground. They landed in the water, which was in Mermaid Lagoon. Mulan, Jasmine, Aurora, Belle, Snow White, and Cinderella looked at the gangster cats in the water and shrugged as they continued bathing and grooming themselves. Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs